gOOLAUSH
by randompenmenship
Summary: this is a sequel to potluck. the themes are different but the basic setup will be a same it will be mass nonmass there may be changes in coupling depending on my mood but the main pairing is ita/saku so check it out yall
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **** Yo, guys what's up? I decided to write another drabble collection called Goolaush! If you haven't heard of Goolaush before let me explain. In lower class families like mine at the end of every month there is a shortage of food and you have to figure out what to do with it. Well, on that last day of the month you tend to throw everything you have in the kitchen into a huge pot and cook it. Now this includes beans, meat, pasta, potatoes, pretty much anything that's left, and then you pray it turns out okay… So that's what Goolaush is lol a mixture of everything and anything you have. So that is why the sequel to Potluck is called Goolaush. Now don't worry my family isn't starving or anything but everyone has good and bad days, my kids are always fed they may not like it because it isn't fast food but I make them eat it damn it. Lol haha I tell you guys my life so much but hell I'm not ashamed I got two beautiful children and the best man in the world. I am truly blessed. So enough of my yaking let's move it along. All au, mass, nonmass, are included **

**Chapter One **

**Words from the dictionary**

**(Perfect- entirely without any flaws, defects, or short comings)**

**{Sakura's Point of View} **

Many People would describe Uchiha Itachi as absolutely without a doubt perfect, but me, oh no not me, I despised that irrating always correct, never wrong demeanor that was surrounding everything and anything that he did. In my opinion anyone that was absolutely and undeniably perfect was a serial killer in the making. So when I mentioned this to him, he simply smiled at me, and continued tutoring me, Jackass, freaking hot, stupid, perfect jackass, who just happened to scream sex and perfection.

**{Broken- reduced to fragments}**

He was a shell of a man, the first time we ever spoke face to face. He wasn't mortal, but he wasn't dead either. I still shiver now thinking about his porcelain, cold, skin, and the way it was cracked after the fourth shinobi war the day that Uchiha Itachi had entered my care. It's not that he was rude but to have to find a way to bring resurrected dangerous shinobi back to life, not to mention s-class criminal, well technical Konoha spy disguised as s-class criminal, but still creepy.

He was more broken in the emotional department then physical, I mean yeah his skin was cracking, but it was more his heart was breaking with every step that Sasuke took from the village. I didn't have the courage at the time to question him about, but I simply stayed silent and watched the toll that it took on him. So one day I asked him, "Why do you wait for someone to come back to Konoha when they hate everything about?" For a moment he was silent, and then he looked at me and asked me, "Why do you?"

**{Strength- moral power, firmness, or courage}**

**(Itachi's Point of View)**

She wasn't strong physically in the beginning of her training, and Itachi was sure after the first week she would quit. She was a civilian never meant to enter the dangerous shinobi world, but the little pink haired girl was more determined or pig headed then he ever thought possible. It must have crushed her when both Sasuke and Naruto had left her behind and surpassed her with both Kakashi and the Sanin of legend. He wanted to tell her then to give up, and accept that she would always be ten feet behind her mentor and teammates, but once again either her pigheadness or her determination took over and she begged the new hokage to train her.

He watched as she broke bones, bleed, crammed, and finally she came into her physical strength. With more physical strength in one little finger then many grown ninja possessed Itachi soon became enamored with the pink haired little apprentice to Tsunade-sama. He wasn't sure when he fell in love with her strength, or her in general. All he knew was yes Hanuro Sakura was strong physically, but her strength was even greater mentally. To be labeled weakest in her team, and to ignore the gossip and claim her rightful place amongst both teachers and teammates showed greater strength than anyone her had ever met.

**Author's Note: **** ok, so this is just a little glimpse into what Goolaush will be like now I'm working my but off on broken beaten and damned for everyone so I might update sporadically on Goolaush. So remember to check in every once in a while see yall later **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Author's Note: **** So I had a request from ItaSaku1 for the reaction of Naruto and Sasuke finding out that Itachi was Sakura's Baby Daddy. LMAO So naturally I decided to put it in goolaush because unfortunately I ended the " Follow Me Home Series" so this one is for you ItaSaku1**

The room was completely silent, and both Sakura and Itachi waited for the reaction from her two team mates. She began counting the time that it was taking it to sink in that Itachi was in fact Kaname's father, three, two, one, " WHAT!," Naruto's loud voice rang throughout the small living room of her apartment. " Naruto, don't be so loud Kaname is laying down for a nap," Sakura hissed warning both Naruto and Sasuke about making loud noises with in the small enclosed space.

"So this isn't a joke," Sasuke muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Teme, how can you be so damn calm about this," Naruto shouted. "Naruto, Sakura asked you to refrain from making loud noises I believe," Itachi growled from lack of sleep the night before. Kaname was getting his back teeth in which meant it had been a long week for both Sakura and Itachi.

"There's no use getting upset about it now, I mean it's done and over with already. I got a nephew out of it so I guess that's good thing," Sasuke said thoughtfully. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU'RE OKAY KNOWING THAT YOUR BROTHER PUT HIS…. _**SMASH…CRASH…SLAM….**_

"Itachi was that really necessary," Sakura asked staring at the front door which Naruto had been thrown through. " I believe it was we gave him fair enough warning," Itachi muttered slouching down in a nearby chair tilting his head back. "_WAHHH….WAHHH… Otousan….."_ Itachi looked at Sakura, and she shook her head No, " I don't think so Otousan, he didn't call for his Ka-san," she said pointing towards the hall. Itachi raised himself off the chair and began to make his way to Kaname muttering curses about a certain blonde haired idiot and the many painful ways he was going to be tortured.

**Author's Note: **** So there you go ItaSaku1**

**(Swimming)**

She laughed at his wet dog appearance uncontrollably even snorting here and there. He hadn't been expecting it, but that was the fun she shoved him in the deep end of the pool. When he came out of the water the phrase "if looks could kill came to mind," and a certain angry Uchiha was making a bee line for his little brother's best friend, and a certain best friend was making a bee line for his little brother and the blonde idiot. This meant one thing to Itachi, and that my friend was war.

**(Lilac)**

It was the color of the stupid ribbons that her mother had tied into her hair the first night she ever met the head of the Uchiha Clan. She had only been six at the time, and her parents were already planning out her future, but the thing was Sakura didn't want to be a house wife like her mother. No she wanted to be a Kunochi, and she had big dreams. So she quietly slipped away from the meeting and was currently hiding under a big evergreen tree in the garden.

"Why are you sitting down there," a boy called from the branches above her head. "Why are you up there," she asked as she began tugging the irrating ugly ribbons from her hair. "To get away from it all," he said motioning towards the home that she just exited. "It's the same for me," she said taking off her small sandals. "Ah," he nodded agreeing with her.

"I don't want to get married," she confessed to the boy in the tree fumbling with the hair ties that held her long pink strands in them. "Why's that," he asked leaning against the tree and staring down at her. "Being married is like a prison," she stated tugging the last few strands from the hair band. "How so," he inquired curious as to what her answer would be.

"It means that I have to listen to my husband, and I won't be able to reach my dream," she mumbled picking grass off her kimono. "What dream would that be," now he was genuinely curious. " I want to be a Kunochi, and how am I supposed to do that if I'm married and fat with a baby," she growled crossing her arms, and for the first time he laughed out loud.

"Dear, come have a look at this," Mikoto called out to her husband, and he and the Hanuro's turned to look out the window and into the garden. "Who on earth is Sakura taking to," Mrs. Hanuro inquired. "It's Itachi, dear and don't stare," Mikoto pointed out as they began to change the marriage arrangements.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**So this little number is an elaboration on the story I wrote in Potluck called "Who Knew"**

**Chapter 3**

"**Who Knew"**

**(Itachi's Point of View) **

I have always been an odd child I've been told from the time that I could talk and walk, and I have never really had any friends. It's not that I don't like people; it's just that I am awkward to say the least. So when I first met Hanuro Sakura, I was intrigued by her ability to relate to pretty much anybody.

She was a junior, having skipped two years of high school, and she was on the fast track to college. I was a senior at the time, and I was being forced to take over the family business right after high school. The first thing that I noticed about her was the insane color of her hair, it was neon pink.

The second thing that I noticed about her was her charming smile that seemed to melt the coldest of hearts. I was reading in the top of the bleacher's currently ignoring my wild bunch of friends, and I know I said I didn't have any friends, but I had five friends so I guess that doesn't really count.

I looked up from the book that I was reading, and I noticed my brother greeting a tall lanky blonde with a petite rosette girl by her side. I found it odd that the two of them would even be friends, but then again who was I to say anything. I watched as the pinkette greeted the blonde idiot, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

Not only did she greet him, but she made her way through the crowd and greeted Gaara of all people. He happened to be less social than I was, and that was saying a hell of a lot. He didn't seem bothered by her presence, just acknowledged her with a nod, as she sat in between Sai and Temari. I was curious what made these people accept her presence so easily, and so I approached her.

**(Sakura's Point of View) **

To say that I was scared when I turned away from my locker to see a very tall boy with long black hair staring at me was an understatement. "Holy Shit," I yelled raising my hand to my heart, and what did he do? He simply raises an elegant eyebrow, and stared at me. "Is there any reason you are doing a creepy stalker thing," I asked running my hand through my short pink locks. "Excuse me," he asked sounding a bit offended.

"It's no big deal, but I saw you out of the corner of my eye watching me in the bleachers," said pushing my messenger bag up on my shoulder as I got ready to walk to my first class. "You're extremely perceptive," he pointed out opting to tag along with me.

"Thanks for the compliment I guess, but you still haven't answered my question," I pointed out as we made our way down the hallway receiving odd stares from everyone else. He paused for a moment, and then I realized he was evaluating the situation. "I was merely curious," he told me. "About what," I asked. "About you," he stated before walking three doors down to what I assumed was his first class. Well, that was odd, I thought to myself entering class.

That's how it went for several days he would meet me at my locker, and we would walk to our first class having odd conversations. Soon days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and it was like an unspoken friendship. It was about three months into the odd friendship that had developed between the two of us that he actually opened up.

"So what do you do for fun," I asked, and he stared at me for a moment. "What do you mean," he answered a question with a question trying to avoid the conversation. "I've heard you talk about Sasuke a lot, and your family, their expectations, but you haven't really mentioned anything that you enjoy doing for yourself," I pointed out.

**(Itachi's Point of View)**

Fun, he hadn't really thought about it before, what did he do for fun? He liked to draw, so that must be it, after all that's how he ended up with the odd ball hand full of friends he did possess. "I like to draw," I finally answered her, and at this her brilliant emerald eyes seemed to shine. "Can I see," she asked looking at me with hope filled eyes.

He found it hard to refuse her, like he often refused the others, but he didn't think on it much opting to answer her question, "Perhaps." "That wasn't a no," she pointed out happily, and he couldn't help but smile down at her. The simplest things seemed to make her happy, and it was a relief to have a friend with no expectations from him.

"Alright now, I need you to answer a very important question for me," she said stopping completely. He turned to look at her, and she had a goofy grin on her face. "What is your question Sakura," he asked curiously. "When is your birthday," she asked. "Next Monday," he replied not thinking much about it.

It was his birthday, and aside from a few greetings from his little group of friends it wasn't a very special day at all. It seemed a certain pink haired friend of his was running late today, and he sighed a little disappointed. She always seemed to be a pick me up, and that's when he saw her walking in the gym with a bag.

**(Sakura's Point of View) **

The bag was extremely heavy, who would have thought that a sketchbook, charcoal pencils, new erasers, water colored color pencils, and a bear would be so damn heavy. Well, it had to have something to do with the sweet treat inside, it wasn't a very large cake but the bitch seemed to be weighing down the damn bag. Her green hues searched the bleachers for her raven haired friend, and she noticed his attention directed at her once more.

She smiled at him before greeting everyone, and making her way to him. "Good Morning Itachi," she greeted him with a smile. "Good Morning Sakura," he mumbled moving his feet so that she could sit down. She quickly sat down thrusting his gift into his lap, and he looked at her stunned.

"Well, don't stare at it like that Itachi, it's not going to bite you, ya know," she pointed out. "What is it," he asked curiously all of his attention focused on her. "A birthday present, of course, I thought you were supposed to be smart Itachi," she laughed. "Why," he demanded. She seemed to be caught off guard, and then she answered, "Because I wanted to."

**(Itachi's Point of View) **

He hadn't received a gift for his birthday since he was ten, so he was weary of the gift at first, but to please her he dug into the small bag. He was slightly shocked that she had been paying attention to him when they talked, but he was very pleased with the gift to say the least. They walked to their first classes in silence, and he felt compelled to thank her.

He wasn't the touchy feely type of man, but it was the most thoughtful gift he ever received. So when she turned her back, he gave her a hug quickly and mumbled thank you into her hair before retreating in to his class. After that time seemed to fly by, and friendship soon turned into a relationship. It was something Itachi thought that he would never have, and he was grateful for the support and love that Sakura provided with him each day.

It was in her first year of college that they were married, and it was a happy time. Good things never really last long, and soon she could no longer hide it from him. She was sick with an incurable disease, and he was torn, and even now he could recall the last few moments they shared together.

_**(Itachi's Flashback)**_

I never knew that she was sick, and it never crossed my mind that someone full of life would be gone in the blink of an eye. Here I sat, my back resting against the hospital bed, as she lay against my chest, slowly fading away. I buried my face into her neck, and even now she smelled like jasmine. Her breathing became more and more shallow with every second, and I knew she was fading fast. "Sakura," I whispered against her neck.

She looked up at me with the dull jade eyes that use to sparkle, waiting expectantly for me to continue. "I love you," I said staring in her eyes. She gently smiled at me and then she said, "I know." I leaned down kissing her lips trying to show her how much I truly did love her. She leaned against my chest, and then she stopped breathing. That's why three years after that I gained a bachelor's degree in cancer research. I never remarried, and I think about the last few minutes we shared together often. I would find a cure for the disease that shattered our lives.

**Author's Note: ****I just wanted to show you guys a background story for it. I think it turned out rather nice until the next chapter remember to r and r I know you there ItaSaku1 and thanks so much for favoriting this and reviewing you are one of the best fans ever. **


End file.
